Young and Free
by Multifandomidk
Summary: When Clarissa Fairchild moves to New York to go to college she meets a guy named Jace. He is cocky, arrogant, and rude but oh so drop dead gorgeous. They hate each other instantly, but when an "accident" happens one night after a party, will that change?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters mentioned in this story**

* * *

I sigh looking into my childhood room once more before shutting the door and walking down the stairs, my suitcase trailing behind me. When I reach the bottom I see my mom scrambling around the house while Luke is sitting on the couch seeming to be lost in thought. I walk toward him before taking a seat next to him. It's silent for a few seconds before I decide to speak up.

"I'm going to miss you guys", I mumble and when his soft blue eyes meet mine I feel like bursting out crying. What could I possibly say to him? Nothing that I'd say would show how much I appreciated and cared for him. Maybe he wasn't my real father, but he had taken me and my mom in when she had finally left my alcoholic father. I can see he's contemplating whether he'll make a joke out of it or accept it, he goes with both.

"It'll just be until Thanksgiving, I think we can manage", he grins,"but I'll miss you too Clary." He reaches across and hugs me tightly, "Your mom is going to have a panic attack as soon as you step on to that plane though," he laughs and I join in.

As if on cue my mom walks into the living room and looks at us. "God... I can't believe you're going to college already", her eyes tear up slightly. I smile at her before standing up and wrapping my arms around her.

"We should get going, your flight leaves in two hours and we're already running a bit late", Luke speaks up grabbing my bags and heading outside to the car; my mom and I follow behind.

* * *

After walking around the airport for a while and checking in, my flight is called. I look at the clock and bite my cheek, turning to look at my mom and Luke before hugging them tightly.

"Call us as soon as you get settled in", my mom says kissing my head and caressing my hair while Luke rubs my back soothingly. I was scared out of my mind, but I was also extremely excited to finally start my journey to doing what I love. Nodding, I say my goodbyes before walking to the gate.

* * *

I take deep breaths as the cab approaches NYU. I had been planning what my life here would be like for half of my life and it was finally happening. When I received the letter saying I'd been accepted everything sort of blurred out and all my focus concentrated in making college the best experience I could have.

Once we get there I pay the man, rush out of the cab, and get my things before heading to campus.

I look around and I have to say everything looks as amazing as it did when I had visited in the summer in an attempt to get more familiar with the place. There are groups of people everywhere: Sappy moms kissing their babies goodbye, dads standing to the side smiling proudly giving the occasional pat on the back, disoriented freshmen staggering through the crowds trying to find where they're supposed to go. I laugh slightly before going to find the office.

A sharp eyed woman hands me my dorm keys and I can't help but notice the way she was glaring at me. I smile at her kindly before turning away from her and walking out to find my dorm room.

As I make my way through the dorms, trying to find mine, I start panicking. What was my roommate going to be like? Was she going to be bitchy? Would we get along? What if she hates me? I bite my lip as I get to the end of the hall and in front of me is the door that matches the letter and number on my key.

Taking a deep, deep breath I slide the key in. I turn the lock and creek the door open, gasping slightly at the brown, almost black, eyes starring at me with no emotion. When I recover myself I push the door open wider, stepping into the room.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa Fairchild but everyone calls me Clary. I'm very glad to meet you and I hope we can be friends", I go over the speech I wrote up in my mind over the last few years and realize how stupid it sounded. The girl raises her eyebrow at me before turning away, adding things to her bed stand. I huff but raise my chin nonetheless before going to my bed and sitting down. When I get up to start putting clothes in my side of the closet, after what seems to be forever, the girl finally speaks up.

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood", she says in a foreign accent which surprises me. I turn around to look at her and she struggles to smile at me. Now I am the one to raise an eyebrow at her, and she sighs before standing up. She walks over to me and I realize not only how tall she really is, but how beautiful she looked; with her long black hair reaching her waist and her eyes which up close I can see have small unusual golden specks in them.

"I'm sorry about that a few minutes ago... I'm just not used to meeting people, specially not girls, but I would like to give friendship a try too", she says this time more softly and kindly. I'm about to respond but I get interrupted.

Suddenly the door bursts open and a black haired boy that has striking blue eyes bursts in chuckling, with a smirking golden eyed angel following behind him.

* * *

** Hiiii! Okay so, this is my very first story and I really hope you can enjoy it. I am new on here so please bear with me. Thank you so much for giving the first chapter a try, I promise that it'll get better. As I said before, it's completely AU and IS rated M for future reasons. I also apologize for ANY mistakes made, I am nowhere near going to college yet, so I haven't been to college, making any information I have purely based on research. I really like suggestions and feedback is really appreciated; I'd like to think I take negative and positive reviews well, as they help me improve. Also, I will be trying to update the story at least once a week. Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

The boy with golden eyes is looking down at me-literally considering he's tall and I'm a midget. He has golden hair to match with his golden eyes and has a slim, muscular build; so basically, he looks like a sex god mixed with an angel. He is wearing simple black jeans and a long sleeved black V-neck, but I can see something black poking out from under his shirt on his chest... _A tattoo?_ The blue eyed boy gives Isabelle a look as if to say: _Seriously?_ Causing me to frown.

The golden "Angel" looks me over, head to toe and I feel my cheeks redden. I was wearing an oversized hoodie and some old jeans which where even more unflattering to my already boring shape.

Suddenly he bursts out laughing and I knit my eyebrows, glancing at myself in the mirror. _Is there something on my face?_ The other boy looks at him with wide eyes before he starts chuckling along.

"Really? Wow, I mean I was feeling sorry for whoever was going to have to share a room with you Izzy, but I'm beginning to think it'll be the other way around", he laughs and from the corner of my eye I see Isabelle's mouth fall open. _Ouch_. I bite my tongue and glare at him though deep down that had really hurt.

"Jace! Stop it, you haven't even met her! Don't be a dick", Isabelle shrieks at him which only make him laugh harder. He doubles over and I can feel whatever attraction I'd just had to him diminish.

"Is something funny?", I finally speak up and am surprised as to how strong my voice actually sounded. It appears I'm not the only one as the blue eyed boy smirks slightly.

"No there isn't", he glances at "Jace" as Isabelle had just called him, "I apologize for my friend and I both, you're just not what we were expecting". He takes a step towards me smiling slightly before reaching his hand out. I note that he has an accent too before glancing over at Jace and I see he's stopped laughing. Instead he is now looking at Alec, frowning.

I look back down at Alec's hand which is still reaching out and contemplate what to do. If I reach out and he's just messing with me I'll be even more humiliated, but if I don't I'll just seem like a coward.

With a serious face I reach out and shake his hand, his smile widening. There was something familiar about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Isabelle was now smiling and as Alec lets go of my hand she speaks up.

"And that is Clary", she smiles brightly. I hear someone huff exaggeratedly and I turn to see Jace walking over to Isabelle's bed before throwing himself on it.

"Are you all done playing meet and greet or shall I leave? It's getting quite boring", he speaks up and now that I'm not too embarrassed I can see he has an accent too. Damn, where did these people come from? I make sure to note that I should ask Isabelle later, when we're alone.

"You're an ass", Isabelle smirks and swats him playfully. Alec sits down on the bed next to her and hugs her tightly. She wraps her arms around him too and I look away, sitting down on my bed.

I sigh before getting some more of my stuff and starting to unpack again. I feel extremely awkward and out of place, that's not what my first day here was supposed to be like. I was supposed to get a roommate who was just like me; not a pretty girl who wore expensive clothes, who had a friend who was confusing me, and another one which was a complete dick.

As I walk into the closet to put more clothes away I make sure not to glance back when I hear them start to whisper. I frown, were they talking bad about me? I strain my ears to try and make out what they're saying but it comes to no use. They were talking too quietly and their accents weren't really helping me; all I could make out was that it seemed as if they were arguing now.

As soon as I walk out of the closet they stop and look at me, confirming my earlier suspicions. I turn away heading to my side of the room and continue unpacking, scowling. Why had Isabelle and Alec been nice to me if now they were going to talk about me behind my back?

"Would you like to come to a party tonight, with us?", Isabelle's voice sounds rushed and I hear Jace sigh, demonstrating just how annoyed he was that she'd asked. _Ouch x2. _My mouth forms an "o" shape as everything clicks. That is what they were arguing about, Jace probably didn't want her to ask me. I shake myself out of my thoughts.

Taking a deep breath I turn around to look at them; Alec was looking at me intently, Isabelle looked nervous, and Jace looked slightly mad.

Knitting my eyebrows I shake my head no, "I really don't think that's a good idea." I notice how Alec and Isabelle frown in unison but Jace looks relieved.

"Come on, it'll be fun! I promise that we'll come back early, yeah?", Isabelle begs, pouting.

Why did she want me to go anyway? Just by glancing at them you could see they're not the type people who hang out with people like me. They were all wearing some sorts of expensive black clothing, they seemed tough, and were all stunning... And me? I'm a short, freckles faced, wild haired mess of a girl. I'm about to deny again when Jace interrupts me.

"You know what?... You should come. It'll be fun", he simply states with a strange look in his eyes. He looks almost... Mischievous._ Why did he suddenly change his mind? What the hell is going on? _

I open my mouth to deny once again, but stop myself. Isabelle was still pouting at me and the boys were looking at me intently-again. I groan before nodding my head as if to show I gave up. I can see Isabelle and Alec beam at me, Jace's smirk only growing. ___Why the hell does he smirk so much? _

* * *

I pretty much tune them out for the remainder of their little _visit_, only nodding when Alec said he'd come pick us up later for the party. Isabelle closes the door once they leave and looks at me, nervous once again.

"I'm sorry about that... I haven't really seen either of them in a while", she smiles sheepishly.

"You don't need to apologize for anything", I smile slightly.


End file.
